Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a power supply method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Power supply systems that charge a battery in a contactless manner (wirelessly) have conventionally been known. Such a wireless power supply system can charge a battery of a mobile terminal such as a cell-phone and a smartphone by supplying power to the battery.
Furthermore, contact power supply systems have been known that have two charging modes of normal charging and fast charging completed faster than the normal charging. For example, a system is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-186908 in which power is supplied to a power receiving apparatus including two batteries. One of the batteries is charged by the fast charging and the other one of the batteries is charged by the normal charging. The charging mode is switched between the normal charging and the fast charging in accordance with the remaining battery capacities of the batteries.
In the wireless charging system, power is supplied to a plurality of power receiving apparatuses in some cases. Here, the power receiving apparatuses as the power supply targets might request the normal charging mode or the fast charging mode independently from each other. Therefore, a technique of appropriately supplying power to the power receiving apparatuses in such a situation has been called for.